


tell me you're sure

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [14]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Lukas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: So Lukas needs Philip to say something.“Really?” Philip asks. He tugs on Lukas’s shoulder a little bit and Lukas shifts slightly so he can see him.Lukas’s cheeks go a little red. He knows they never have and he’s embarrassed that he’s never asked before. It could have been something Philip wanted, to change things up. But he doesn’t think he’s been ready until recently, and by ready he means he’s so anxious and curious to feel it, to know. They’ve been exploring each other’s intricacies, the things they knew they wanted and things they didn’t know they could want. This feels like major untapped territory and Christ almighty, he needs it. It’s goddamn overwhelming. “Yes,” he says, meeting Philip’s eyes.(bottom Lukas. I know this isn't the general consensus in this fandom but please give it a chance!)





	tell me you're sure

Lukas has been thinking. Spacing out in class and considering. Watching TV with Philip and going through all the possibilities. The thought first popped into his head a week ago and he’s been barely focusing since. Philip has caught him in a reverie about sixteen times and one of them ending up in a tickling fight, which made him start thinking about it even _more_.

They’re always so close, constantly touching each other, holding hands, kissing, having sex, doing new amazing things because now they’re on this experimenting kick. Lukas knows he likes blindfolds and handcuffs, but can’t get through a session of Philip licking whipped cream off his body without falling into hysterics and effectively killing both their boners. 

But he’s been thinking about this one thing. It’s been on the tip of his tongue every time they’re alone but he’s yet to actually voice it. Every night he dreams about it.

God, he knows Philip would be able to take care of him. They know everything about each other now, could trace each other’s bodies in the dark, and Lukas is sure that even though they’ve never done it before that Philip would make it amazing, would do everything to make it perfect, would slip inside him and pump his hips forward—

Lukas’s eyes snap open and he immediately sees that it’s three in the goddamn morning. They’re both curled up on their sides, facing the bathroom door. They’d seen a movie and fallen into bed a couple hours before, and Lukas can feel Philip’s naked body pressing against his back. They’ve taken to sleeping naked even if they don’t mess around before going to sleep, and it’s definitely driving Lukas insane right about now. 

He sighs. He’s already hard and Philip is so close that he’d definitely wake up if Lukas got up and went to the bathroom to take care of things. He reaches down under the covers and palms himself, sucking in a breath. He keeps picturing things and God, he wants to ask, he wants to experience it because he can’t get it out of his goddamn head. Even if it’s just once, even if he doesn’t like it, even though he’s getting more and more sure that it’s gonna be everything he’s been dreaming about—

“What are you doing?” Philip whispers.

Lukas realizes that he was actually stroking himself and he stops abruptly, clearing his throat. “Nothing,” he says. “You’re dreaming.”

“You’re jerking off,” Philip says, touching Lukas’s shoulder.

“No,” Lukas says, swallowing hard. 

“I’m awake,” Philip says, breathy, and then he’s scooting up closer, lining their bodies up and kissing Lukas’s shoulder. “Let me take care of you.”

Lukas moans at the contact, arching back into him. “Philip, I—I—are you really awake?”

Philip laughs a little bit, kissing his shoulder again. “Tell me how you want me, baby. What do you need, huh?”

Lukas’s heart is beating wildly in his chest and it’s a mixture of nervousness and want, but he knows he doesn’t need to be afraid, because there isn’t one single person on the earth that he trusts more than Philip. “I want something,” he whispers, not moving, his hand still close to his dick but not touching it anymore.

“Tell me,” Philip whispers. “I’ll give you anything.”

Lukas’s mouth is dry. He closes his eyes. “I need you inside me,” he whispers, so soft that he barely hears it. “Just like—just like this.”

Philip goes still and Lukas hopes he wants this too. He knows they both love what they have, what they’ve been doing, but after all the steps they’ve taken lately Lukas knows the trust between them is unbreakable. He can’t imagine letting anyone else do this to him but he needs Philip to, needs it like he needs to breathe. It’s become goddamn essential.

So Lukas needs Philip to say something. 

“Really?” Philip asks. He tugs on Lukas’s shoulder a little bit and Lukas shifts slightly so he can see him. 

Lukas’s cheeks go a little red. He knows they never have and he’s embarrassed that he’s never asked before. It could have been something Philip wanted, to change things up. But he doesn’t think he’s been ready until recently, and by ready he means he’s so anxious and curious to feel it, to know. They’ve been exploring each other’s intricacies, the things they knew they wanted and things they didn’t know they could want. This feels like major untapped territory and Christ almighty, he needs it. It’s goddamn overwhelming. “Yes,” he says, meeting Philip’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Philip says. “I don’t expect anything of you.”

“If _you_ don’t want to—” Lukas starts, his chest going tight, but Philip shakes his head.

“I want to,” Philip says. “I’ve—I’ve wanted to but I never wanted to push you—”

Lukas tips his chin up, closing his eyes, and it’s like Philip reads his mind because he stops talking and leans down to kiss him.

“I want it, please,” Lukas whispers, against his lips. “I wanna feel you. It’s all I’ve been fucking thinking about. I’m dreaming about it. I almost got a boner in Speech the other day because I was thinking about it.”

Philip grins. “When did this start?”

“Uh, a little ways into our experimenting,” Lukas says, licking his lips. “I saw how much you trusted me with certain things and it uh—turned me on and I—my mind kept wandering—”

“Are you sure you want it?” Philip asks, leaning in closer and kissing his cheek. “You have to tell me you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, please,” Lukas says, his cock aching. 

“We don’t have to do it again if you don’t like it,” Philip says. “And if I do anything you don’t like now you can tell me to stop and I’ll stop. Immediately.”

“I know, baby,” Lukas says, reaching back to grip his neck and pull him down into another kiss. 

“I’ve got you, Lukas,” Philip says. “You said like this? Just like this?”

He’s pictured it a million different ways but this is the one that’s cropped up the most. And he feels like, if he moves an inch, he’s going to burst into a million different pieces. 

“Yes,” Lukas says, shuddering when Philip runs a hand down his body. “God, please, Philip.”

“One second,” Philip says, kissing his shoulder twice before slipping away. 

Lukas feels laid bare but he wants nothing more than for Philip to have all of him, see him every which way. He ghosts his hand over his cock, thinks of what’s about to happen, and lets out a wavering breath through his mouth. He feels Philip slide back a moment later and he touches Lukas reverently, kissing up his spine and the back of his neck, breathing hot there. He reaches down and cups Lukas’s ass, squeezing a little bit, and Lukas moans.

“You know I love you,” Lukas says, his breath harsh. “God, God I love you so much.”

Philip reaches over Lukas’s shoulder and tips his face up again, brushing their noses together before kissing him deeply. “I love you,” Philip whispers, grinning, and Lukas smiles back. “I wanna make you feel good.”

“You will,” Lukas says, nodding. “You always do. Always.”

“I’m gonna talk to you the whole time, baby, okay?” Philip says. 

“I love your voice,” Lukas says, breathless. He looks at the clock and laughs a little bit. “Jesus Christ, I didn’t mean to pull all this shit at three in the morning.”

“Lukas,” Philip says, kissing his neck. “You can tell me you want to go to Africa at three in the morning and I’d go with you.”

Lukas laughs again, closing his eyes tight. He feels Philip rubbing his back and he knows what’s coming next. He spreads his legs a little, bracing one foot on the bed. “Come on, Philip,” he whispers. 

“Yes, baby,” Philip says. Lukas hears the cap of the lube pop off and some of it being squirted onto Philip’s fingers. His heart is beating wildly and Lukas already feels lightheaded. “I’m gonna go slow,” Philip says.

Lukas nods. They’d done this part once, recently. They were making out and Philip had started sucking on his own fingers, given Lukas a look and Lukas had known, had been foggy with lust and love and nodded, wanting to know what it felt like. He’d been knocked out with how much he liked it, having Philip’s fingers inside him, and they made out while Philip fingered him, and Lukas had come without either one of them ever touching his dick. 

Now that he thinks about it, that was probably the catalyst for this whole thing. 

He feels Philip’s cold fingers inching closer and he tries to widen the spread of his legs more. One finger breaches him and his eyes flutter closed. 

“Okay?” Philip asks, and Lukas nods. “Say it, please—need to hear—”

“Yes,” Lukas says, his brows furrowing as he pushes back against Philip’s hand. Philip crooks his finger around and Lukas pants hard through his mouth. 

“Lukas,” Philip breathes, rubbing his lips against Lukas’s ear. “Fuck, you’re made of something special. You’re fucking ethereal.”

Lukas laughs, shaking his head. “I’m nothing compared—to you.”

“Hush,” Philip says, sharp, biting lightly at Lukas’s neck. “Can you do another one?”

“Yes,” Lukas says, shifting back again. He feels Philip slip another finger in and Lukas arches his head back, letting out a strangled sound. Philip’s fingers move just the right way and Lukas sees stars, the pleasure boiling up inside him. “Fuck, fuck, baby.”

“I’m so lucky I get to touch you,” Philip says, brushing the hair back from Lukas’s forehead. 

“Least I can do for being—oh God—so annoying all the time,” Lukas says, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. 

“You’re the most ideal, angelic, and least annoying person there is,” Philip says. 

“Such a gorgeous liar,” Lukas whispers. “More, baby, gimme one more—”

“One second, one sec—”

Philip keeps pushing his fingers in and out and Lukas can’t fucking see straight. He adds a third and Lukas moans long and dirty, twisting the sheets in his hand.

“Okay,” Lukas says. “Okay, okay, now—now—”

“Are you sure?” Philip asks, still moving his fingers, a little faster now. 

Lukas thinks that if he doesn’t have Philip’s dick inside him within the next three seconds that he’s gonna burn up and die. “Need you right now, babe, come on—”

“Okay, okay,” Philip says. He pulls his fingers out and Lukas feels lost for a second, only soothed by Philip briefly petting the back of his neck. He hears him ripping the condom open and putting it on. 

“You’re using the strawberry lube, right?” Lukas asks, his brain momentarily short-circuiting.

Philip snorts. “Yes,” he says. “I know it’s your favorite.”

“I can smell it,” Lukas says, breathing hard. 

“Every time we eat strawberries I think about sex,” Philip whispers into his ear, rutting a little bit against him. He’s so hard and Lukas’s mouth drops open. 

“That’s why I buy ‘em so often,” Lukas says. He feels Philip’s cock against his ass, so close, and he feels like he’s going insane. “Goddamn, I wish you could fuck me and I could have you in my mouth at the same time.”

“Holy…holy fuck,” Philip says, laughing a little bit. “That’s a physical impossibility unless you want to start pulling out sex toys—”

“No,” Lukas says, fast. “Only your dick for me, baby.”

Philip leans over him and kisses him hard and it feels like a promise. All the promises they kiss into each other’s skin every day, all the promises they hold in their hands when they pull each other closer. “You tell me everything you feel, okay?” Philip whispers, still hovering over him. “I need to know if you’re okay.”

Lukas nods, smiling softly at him. Philip kisses him again, fast, and then resumes his position behind him. He runs a soothing hand up Lukas’s hip and then lines himself up, slowly pushing inside.

Lukas wouldn’t call himself a religious person. He rarely prays unless something awful is happening, and the only time he calls out to God is when he’s in bed with Philip. But Jesus Christ almighty, the slow inch of Philip entering him, stretching him until he’s flush against him makes Lukas feel like he’s seeing the pearly gates of heaven. He can only focus on what it feels like to finally have Philip inside him and he doesn’t register any of the noises he’s making, can’t feel his own body, can only feel fire and electricity and the place where they’re joined.

But he can feel Philip gripping his arm. “Lukas, are you alright? Talk to me, say something—”

“Oh my God,” Lukas gasps. He pushes back against him and sees stars again. “God, God, God.”

Philip laughs breathlessly. “You with me?”

“I’m never gonna be anywhere else,” Lukas says, his voice pinched. “Philip, fuck, please move, please, please—”

Philip thrusts forward and Lukas groans, arching his back, reaching behind him to pull Philip forward. He grips his neck as Philip keeps moving and goddamn if he had known it felt like this, they would have been switching back and forth since day one. His whole body is alight and buzzing, and Philip molds against him, kissing his neck and hissing after a particularly good thrust.

“Jesus Christ,” Philip breathes. “Goddamn, you’re taking me so well, baby.”

“Oh fuck, I was made for you, Philip,” Lukas groans, grasping at the hair at the base of Philip’s neck. 

Philip keeps pumping his hips forward, his fingers pressing into Lukas’s skin. And Lukas knows they’ll leave a mark but he wants Philip to claim him, to mark him all over so when Lukas looks in the mirror he can see who he belongs to. 

“Fuck, Lukas,” Philip whispers. “God, I’ve been thinking about this baby. Being inside you is driving me insane, you feel so good. Do you feel me?”

Lukas laughs, though it comes out as more of a hitched moan. “Yes, I feel you. God, I feel you everywhere.” He twists a little bit, shifting his shoulder back, and as soon as Philip has better access to his mouth he crashes their lips together. They kiss hungrily, Philip still keeping up an exhausting pace, and Lukas’s head is swimming. He can’t think, can’t focus. Can’t see anything but the beautiful fucking angel surrounding him. 

“Feel good?” Philip whispers. 

“So good,” Lukas whispers, exposing more of his neck so Philip will take the bait. And he does, leaning down and starting to suck a hickey there.

Lukas tries to meet every one of Philip’s thrusts but he’s trembling now, stretching and gasping and crumbling in Philip’s hands. His nerves are on fire and he reaches down to touch himself.

“Let me,” Philip whispers, nipping at the hinge of Lukas’s jaw. He moves his hand from Lukas’s hip and wraps it around his length, stroking him slow and sweet with every jolt of his hips.

“Ah, ah,” Lukas gasps, and he knows he’s close now, so close, tipping and wavering on the edge. “Philip, Philip, Philip—”

“You’re so perfect,” Philip breathes. “God, you’re amazing. Thank you, thank you—”

He thumbs over the head of Lukas’s cock and Lukas’s whole body shakes as he comes harder than he ever has in his life. He whites out, pressing back against Philip’s body as tight as he can. Philip works him through it and then wraps his arm all the way around his waist, thrusting twice more before he buries his face in Lukas’s shoulder, coming apart with Lukas’s name on his lips.

Lukas reaches behind him and nearly breaks his own arm doing it. He’s still trembling but he needs this, needs to touch the place where they’re joined. When he slips his hand in between their bodies and touches the base of Philip’s dick while he’s still buried inside him, Philip makes a noise like he’s been shot.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Philip says, whimpering. “Straight up.”

Lukas lets his hand linger for a moment longer before pulling it back, and Philip draws out of him then, much to Lukas’s disappointment. He feels sore all over but it’s the best kind of ache, and it feels like belonging. He turns onto his other side so they’re facing each other, and even though they’re sticky and sweaty he pulls Philip to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“You made me see heaven, baby,” Lukas whispers, and Philip laughs.

“Dramatic.”

“It’s true,” Lukas says, kissing his cheeks. “Brightness. Pearly gates and clouds and everything.”

Philip snorts. “It was amazing,” he says. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Lukas says. “I was just a little late.” He kisses him, slipping his tongue into his mouth, trying to express his own gratitude. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Philip says, smiling. “How’s a four a.m. shower sound?” he asks.

“Like perfection,” Lukas says, grinning at him.


End file.
